charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Truth and Consequences
|image = |caption = Love is blind… but what about trust? |writer= Cameron Dokey |published= Pocket Books (Simon & Schuster UK Ltd.) |airdate = November 11, 2003 January 5, 2004 (reprint) |director = 0-689-85791-8 / 9780743462518 |production = Season 4 | previous = Between Worlds | next = Luck Be a Lady}} Truth and Consequences is the 21st book of the Charmed novels. This book takes place between Season 4 Episode 12 "Lost and Bound" and Episode 13 "Charmed and Dangerous", as Cole is still human and at this point engaged to Phoebe. This places it before several other Charmed novels, even though it was published after. Summary ::Earth, water, fire, air, ::Aid me in this task I dare. ::Where Cole wanders let me see. ::As I will, ::So mote it be. Cole is working late, and her sisters are having a girls' night in, so on the spur of the moment, Phoebe accepts what seems like an innocent date with a friendly stranger. But good intentions are quickly misconstrued when Cole leaves work early to surprise Phoebe—and is stunned to find her sharing a drink with another man. Cole can't believe that Phoebe would betray him, and Phoebe can't believe Cole would even think she'd betray him. Their escalating argument quickly high-lights some fundamental trust issues they each harbor. But soon they discover themselves trapped in the Underworld, at the center of a lovelorn demon's plot to destroy the Power of Three. If Cole and Phoebe can't reconcile their suspicions and insecurities, there's more than their own relationship at risk! Characters Major *'Piper Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. After Phoebe is kidnapped, Piper casts a scrying spell to keep tabs on Cole, who is on a rescue mission to retrieve Phoebe safely. The spell takes a toll on her as she experiences all of Cole's agonizing adventure. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The middle sister with the powers of Premonition and Levitation. Phoebe befriends a certain man, but she realizes her mistake when the man reveals himself to be a demon and kidnaps her. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. *'Leo Wyatt:' The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter and Piper's husband. He has the powers of Orbing and Healing. *'Cole Turner:' Phoebe's fiancé. He was known as Belthazor with the powers of Shimmering and energy balls before becoming human. After hearing that Phoebe was taken, Cole has no choice but to venture down to the Underworld and go through the infernal obstacles. Everything in the name of love. Support *''Tauschung'': Antagonist and works under the Power of Darkness. Meets Phoebe at a hot spot, and turns Cole's own emotions back at him. Noted to have bright green eyes and dark hair long enough to brush his short collar. He was once a French aristocrat named Nicolas Gerrard before becoming a demon. His powers involved Shapeshifting, and he hated his own face so much that he couldn't shift back. *'The Power of Darkness:' Nick's master. He granted Nick immortality. *'Charon:' Ferryman in Greek mythology. Called by Cole to take him to the Underworld. Minor *'Messenger Demon:' Sent by Tauschung and the Power of Darkness to deliver a message. *'Lost souls:' Souls who had been trapped in the Wasteland after death as punishment for being unable to fulfill their aspirations or live fully in life. They help Cole cross The Boundary from underground, and the effort put them to rest at last. Mentioned *'Prue Halliwell:' The eldest Charmed One with the powers of Telekinesis and Astral Projection. She was killed by the demon Shax. *'Patty Halliwell:' The Charmed Ones' deceased mother, who had the power of Molecular Immobilization. *'Sam Wilder:' Patty's former Whitelighter and Paige's biological father. Magical Notes Book of Shadows ''Tauschung'' :Tauschung was once a French aristocrat named Nicolas Gerrard. :During the French Revolution, a band of marauders set fire to Gerrard's château. He almost burned to death. Only the fact that he'd taken the unaristocratic action of getting engaged to a local peasant girl allowed him to survive. Her family risked their lives to rescue him. They barely got him out in time. :When Gerrard's fiancée saw how badly he'd been burned, she totally freak. Declared she could never marry such a monster. At which point Gerrard vowed revenge. Said he'd show her and all womankind, just what a monster was. The Power of Darkness overheard him and essentially offered him the power to do exactly that—in exchange for an eternity of his service. :And he took himself the name and the power of Tauschung. :For the master, the souls, for the minion, the bargain. Spells Scrying Spell to Locate Cole :A bowl of dirt, say the element before adding water, followed by a lit match and then blow into the bowl. The caster will be linked to the wanted person. The water should not be disturbed while the spell is in effect. :Earth, water, fire, air, :Aid me in this task I dare. :Where Cole wanders, let me see, :As I will, so mote it be. To Summon Phoebe and Cole from the Underworld :Touch the scrying bowl after chanting the spell. :Earth, air, water, fire, :Give me now my heart's desire, :What I call home, bring here to me. :As I will, so mote it be. :Bring me Phoebe and Cole. Powers *'Absorption:' Used by the Power of Darkness to snuff out all sorts of light. *'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Cole. *'Hologram:' Used by the messenger demon and Tauschung to create projections. *'Invisibility:' Used by the Power of Darkness to watch the Halliwells. *'Orbing:' Used by Leo and Paige to teleport. *'Shadow Manipulation:' Used by the Power of Darkness to create darkness. *'Shapeshifting:' Used by Tauschung to shift between human and demon. *'Sleep Induction:' Used by Tauschung to make Phoebe fall asleep. *'Smoking:' Used by the messenger demon to teleport. Artifacts *'Book of Shadows:' The Halliwells' tome of knowledge and magic. *'Kazoo:' Instrument given to Cole. *'Scrying Bowl:' An instrument used by Piper for divination to watch over Cole. Later Paige used it to bring Cole and Phoebe back from the Underworld. Notes and Trivia *Phoebe doesn't use her powers at all. *Piper doesn't use her individual powers, but does cast spells in this novel. *A portion of the Underworld is called the Wasteland, which is reached after crossing River Styx. Any human soul who had wasted their lives are sent here to reflect on their failures. On the other side of the vast desert is the Boundary, a thick wall of fire. Differences from the Show *Paige is a social worker instead of assistant. *Cole is an official assistant district attorney in this novel after becoming mortal. International Titles *'Russian:' Pravda i jejo posljeadstvija (Truth and Her Outcome) *'Spanish:' Verdades y consecuencias (Truth and Consequences) *'Dutch:' Het vergeten gezicht (The forgotten face) ПРАВДА_И_ЕЕ_ПОСЛЕДСТВИЯ_1.jpg|Russian cover verdades y consecuencias.jpg|Spanish cover Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise